


think of me a little more

by summerdayghost



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Xander used to think about Jesse in a lot of ways.





	think of me a little more

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt nine of the 100 fandoms challenge, dust.

Xander used to think about Jesse in a lot of ways. He used to think of Jesse as a friend. He used to think of Jesse as a confidant for almost everything. He used to think of Jesse as the president of the I Hate Cordelia Club. He used to think of Jesse as a funny man. He used to think of Jesse in the mornings. He used to think of Jesse at night. He used to think of Jesse as someone who could mean a whole lot more to him one day in an official sense if he just built up enough courage.

Now when Xander thinks about Jesse all he thinks about is dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
